At present most people store their skis in homemade racks or they are placed in corners when they are not in use. This is unsightly and a waste of space.
An object of the invention is to provide a simple inexpensive ski rack for one or more sets of skis and optionally poles which at least offers consumers a useful alternative choice.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description which is given by way of example only.